


WAP (Worried About Potentiallyfallinginlove)

by watashiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwa/pseuds/watashiwa
Summary: You're absolutely, 100% done with men.(You matched with TetsurouOne minute ago)...Nevermind.How to avoid falling for the extremely hot, upperclassman volleyball player you're fucking?This isn't a rhetorical question. Someone send some tips, because you're in deep shit.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Super Like

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i have not been on ao3 as a writer since i was literally in 8th grade (feel free to NOT read that one), but i want to projectile vomit my love for kuroo tetsurou onto the entire world, so i started writing this. i haven't written past chapter one but have a general idea for where this should go, so please leave a comment or a kudos if you want to see me write more. i will literally base my decision on how many people are interested, this is not just me fishing for attention :P

19, and you already feel like you’re done with men. More like, you put the most basic requirements (not abusive, texts back, knows how to speak words, alive) into a cosmic search engine and the universe hit you back with the ‘no results found’. 

Not only can you not find a feasible suitor, but no man has ever even made you cum. Ever. Granted, you’re really good at doing it yourself, but come ON. You’re sure God did not give you a clitoris just so some man could ram two fingers inside of you for four and a half minutes and call it a day.

Why bother looking anymore? You’re in college… theoretically learning important things... maybe you should just focus on studying, and pull your head out of your ass. Well, your heart. Or maybe your vagina. But like… everyone needs sexual gratification, right?

These were the thoughts that led you to download Tinder. You had heard horror stories and wild success stories alike, but all you were hoping for was a nice, sexy middleground. A respectful, discreet, totally kinky fuck buddy. And wasn’t that what Tinder was used for mostly? Fuck buddies?

Your first day on Tinder was spent swiping. And swiping. As a new account you weren’t on anyone’s feed yet, but by the afternoon you had garnered yourself a few matches. You were sure the bikini pics on your profile were doing more work than your perfectly witty bio, but alas, such is the nature of men. You weren’t super impressed with any of your matches thus far: a lot of fish pictures, and enough camouflage to clothe a platoon. Nothing too shabby for day one, though.

You are now about to go to sleep, shooting a quick prayer up to the G-man to maybe possibly let you get railed in your dreams, when your phone buzzes gently on your bedside table. You usually try not to pick your phone up right before you sleep (how many articles has your dad sent you about the dangers of blue light now?) but the prospect of a new match causes your heart to skip a beat and you reach for your phone, flipping it over.

You matched with Tetsurou  
One minute ago

You click on the tiny profile picture above the notification as the harsh light partially blinds you, hoping that this is one of the hotter guys you had swiped on earlier in the day, and not one of the swipes made later in the evening after your standards had fallen.

And ohhhhh boy is he.

You remember that when you swiped on this guy, you told yourself you’d actually do fifty squats if you matched with him. That’s how hot he is. Sighing loudly (to nobody but yourself), you swing your legs out of bed and start doing your squats. No point making bargains with yourself if you aren’t going to keep them.

A little sweaty and breathing heavily after your squats, you swing your legs back into bed and pick right back up on Testurou’s profile. It looks like he was born in Tokyo, and is going to college here in America… at… your eyes bug open. He goes to your school?! Hooooly shit, you might actually see him. In real life. The people on Tinder are real? This man could potentially physically perceive you? The before-bed calm you had lured yourself into is completely gone at this point. Your dad would probably blame it on blue light, but the real culprit is definitely the way your stomach is clenching at Tetsurou’s very tasteful ab pics.

As you swipe through his pictures (a man who knows how to pose! There are no fish in his profile! His bio is actually interesting and funny!! Ahhhhhh!!!!) a new notification drops down from the top of your screen. Testurou messaged you! 

You force yourself not to click on it immediately, remembering that Tinder sends ‘seen’ notifications. No point looking eager. Even if this guy is exactly your type… and goes to your school… and implied that he’d be down for casual hookups in his bio…

After a solid one minute wait (woohoo! That will hide your already-bordering-on-obsessive interest in him!) you open the message.

Tetsurou: wow, a super like? i don’t even like myself that much. i’m flattered ;)

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Did you accidentally super like him???????? Shit!!! He’s gonna think you’re a total stalker! Or a simp!

God, which is worse?

Y/n: ohhhhh my god sorry, that was a total accident

Wait fuck. That’s mean. Fuck. Goddammit.

Y/n: i mean, not that you’re not hot. you’re hot as fuck

Yay! Great job Y/n! You fixed it!

You bash your head backwards into your headboard a few times in anguish. An image of Dobby the House Elf pops into your head. Yeah, your flirting’s about on par with what Dobby could do, you figure. Your eyes are drawn back to the screen as the typing bubble appears on Tetsurou’s side of the chat.

Tetsurou: ouch. i should’ve known a girl as cute as you never would have super liked me. 

Your brain gives you the dopamine equivalent of listening to Dynamite by Taio Cruz while orgasming and eating a sleeve of Double Stuff Oreos. You???? Cute??? Thinks Tetsurou??? Your thumbs hover over your phone keyboard as you attempt to form a coherent response. As you hesitate, though, Tetsurou’s little text bubble appears again.

Tetsurou: also, we go to the same school?? do you live on campus?

Tetsurou: not that i’m asking where you live

Tetsurou: that would be weird

Tetsurou: (i’m not weird)

At least both of you have the flirting capability of a small gremlin.

Y/n: actually i live a few minutes away from campus, i’m in an amazing apartment with two wonderful roommates

Y/n: and by ‘amazing apartment’ i mean it sometimes randomly smells like shit and two of our outlets don’t work

Y/n: and there’s black mold on the bathroom ceiling

Y/n: or maybe it’s mildew and i’m a hypochondriac

Y/n: and by ‘two wonderful roommates’ i mean my asshole cousin and our mutual friend

You forget sometimes that it’s considered rude to double text. As you think back on it, you’re pretty sure you’ve sent over twenty consecutive texts in a row. What’s that called? Is dodeca twelve or twenty? You try to do some googling but you can’t phrase the question correctly.

“how to say double but it’s twenty”

“how to say twenty science-y”

“like double, triple, quadruple but twenty”

You give up when a new notification from Testurou arrives.

Tetsurou: it’s 100% black mold

Tetsurou: if it becomes a health hazard and you need a place to stay, i have a queen-sized bed ;)

Your jaw physically drops. You know he’s just being a flirtatious prick, but the idea of you… spooning him… his beautiful, gorgeous head resting on your shoulder… perhaps, his boner pressing against the back of your thigh where your leg turns into your ass… 

Alright Y/n. Be sexy. Be smooth. Imply that you would like him to fuck you until your downstairs neighbors complain.

Y/n: i will piss in your bed >:-)

Why. The fuck. Would you say that.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHSLJDJSKRLHCBNKJSBHFLNL!” you scream. You’re not sure how you screamed a keyboard smash out loud, but that’s literally what it sounded like.

Doors slam open down the hall and footsteps quickly approach your door. Silhouetted in the doorway (the door having been recently violently slammed open) are your two wonderful roommates.

“What the fuck did youy do,” Maya demanded.

“Omg did you read that fanfic I sent you?” Mahnoor asked. “I reacted the same way. Did you get to Chapter Seven? That’s when it really-”

“NO!!” 

They both shut up.

“I told… a very hot Tinder boy… who basically offered to sleep with me… that I would piss on him.”

Silence.

“Well, piss kinks are pretty popular these days, maybe he actually-”

“MAHNOOR,” you and Maya deadpan simultaneously. Mahnoor stops mid sentence with her mouth open.

Maya grabs her arm gently. “Please. Stop with the piss kink jokes. I’m going to have to tell your therapist.”

“Anyway… back to ME, please. Crisis. Happening. Now,” you interject.

“I mean, are you sure he’s not-” Mahnoor starts to say, but you interrupt her with a mix between a gasp and a shriek. The noises coming out of you tonight are really impressive (hahaha, that’s what she said. Wait, sorry, what were you gasping about?).

“Tetsurou’s responding-” you’re interrupted by Maya and Mahnoor’s harsh jostling as they crawl under the covers on either side of you, shouldering you as they both try to read your small screen. There’s silence as the little bubble taunts you from the bottom left corner.

Tetsurou: well, traditionally i haven’t been into piss play, but i’ve always said i’d try anything once

Everyone starts making noise at once.

“I fucking TOLD you he would be into-”  
“Mahnoor don’t you DARE say ANYTHING about him having-”  
“No, you KNOW I’m right, Y/n’s sexy enough that he’d-”

“MAHNOOR,” you yell. “I’m not going to piss on Tetsurou. Well, if I were to piss on anyone it would be him. He's undeniably hot. But I’m NOT into piss, so I’m not going to. Probably. Wait, would I? If he was really into it?? Maybe… wait, Mahnoor, you’re getting into my fucking head, why am I thinking about this??”

“... you know you secretly want to-” Mahnoor starts.

“That’s it Mahnoor.” Maya wears the blank stare of a man resigned. “I’m writing a care report to Dr. Kumar. And next person who mentions piss will be murdered by me in the least sexy way possible. Y/n has a whole man waiting for her on Tinder and we are seated here talking about urine. Never have I been so disappointed.”

“Well,” you start, side eyeing Maya. “I think that those trying to kinkshame the piss kink are actually the ones with a piss k-”

“THAT’S IT,” Maya yells, straddling you.

“NOOO I HAVE A HANDSOME SUITOR WAITING ON ME PLEASE,” you cry. Maya rolls off.

“Last warning. Now please, text him something to redeem yourself as a human being. You do realize he’s been on ‘seen’ for like four minutes now.”

“SHIT,” you yell, scrambling for your phone, which was wedged underneath you during Maya’s attempt on your life.

Y/n: mmnnnnnnnkkmmmmmmmmkkmkkml kmmmmnm kkm

Tetsurou: mmm yeah i like it when u talk sexy

Y/n: nnkkkklllllmm

Y/n: lllllklklkllllmkmllljlolmlomlllolollolmm

Tetsurou: woah take it slow, we just met

“First, I threaten- promise? Offer?- to piss on him, and now my literal ass is texting him. I’m killing myself,” you groan, flopping sideways into Mahnoor’s lap.

“Done committing suicide? Want to maybe text the man who’s already given you, like, four chances to prove you’re not institutionally insane?” Mahnoor inquires, stroking your hair gently.

You rise from your early grave. “I’m too sexy to die. Time to save this with the power of my comedic genius and my irresistible animal magnetism.”

Y/n: and that’s just a taste of what you can expect in bed ;)

Tetsurou: omg y/n good, you’re alive

Tetsurou: well, not that i care if you’re alive

Tetsurou: i’m not attracted to you in any way whatsoever

Y/n: would you… prefer if i was dead?

Y/n: i don’t kinkshame

“Did we really have to go back to-” Maya starts.

“Shhhhh…” you cut her off as Tetsurou responds.

Tetsurou: honestly, how dare you accuse me of being a necrophiliac

Tetsurou: you’re the one who offered to piss on me… goddamn…

Y/n: it was one time-

Tetsurou: oh so u were joking? damn…

Y/n: were you… not joking? 😳

Tetsurou: 😳

Y/n: 😳

“Alllllrighty then.” Maya stands up, and Mahnooor follows her. “Seems like you have it under control. I’m going back to crying over TikToks, and then sending them to you and Mahnoor. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight Maya! Thanks for your… help?” you blow her a kiss.

“And I’m going back to watching the TikToks Maya sends me, somehow at a slower speed than she’s able to send them. Talk to you tomorrow,” Mahnoor adds. As she closes the door, she sticks her head back around for a moment. 

“And you better have the dick secured by morning.” She closes the door with a click.

Time to turn up the heat.

Y/n: such a shame you’re not attracted to me at all

Y/n: bc i bought these thigh highs on a whim last week

Y/n: and they just came today in the mail

Y/n: but i’m unfortunately single and have nobody to send pics to :/

Tetsurou: thigh h-

Tetsurou: i mean, what kind of weeb shit is that

Tetsurou: well i mean, like, i’m not 100% sure you’re totally ugly

Tetsurou: if you gave me ur snap i could be more sure

Gotcha. Except… here comes the less sexy part.

Y/n: it’s @xx.piercetheciel.xx pleeeeaaase don’t judge i made it in middle school

Tetsurou: wow i was kind of joking when i called you a weeb

Tetsurou: clearly this runs deeper

Tetsurou: now we don’t have time to unpack the self-doubt and daddy issues you clearly have

Tetsurou: but if it will help you cope, feel free to call me daddy ;)

Your stomach did a little involuntary flip. Shut the fuck up, you think at it.

Tetsurou: i promise i’ll respond to it, but i can’t promise i’ll be nice

Y/n: 😳

Y/n: check snap in a few mins

You hastily switch over to Snapchat, and see that Tetsurou Kuroo (@kuroo.tetsticle, very funny) added you three minutes ago. You add him back, and then switch menus to type in your twenty-two character My Eyes Only password. You’ve cultivated enough… images in your My Eyes Only that opening it is kind of like trying to read manga on an illegal website: titties are just jumping out and assaulting your eyes from every direction.

You select one of your favorite thigh high pics: you’re wearing a baggy men’s polo sweatshirt you thrifted from Goodwill, no pants, and your grey thigh-highs, sitting on your desk chair in front of your floor-length mirror. Your legs are spread but your left hand is pushing down the fabric of the oversized sweatshirt to barely cover the area between your legs. Your legs frame the sides of the chair perfectly, and your thighs bulge gently over the top hem of the thigh highs. Your feet are ‘en relevé’, as the ballerinas say (ballet is sexy, right? It’s sexy to describe your feet that way? Not that feet are sexy), and your calves look naturally curved.

You select the picture, and select your newest friend, Tetsurou, as the recipient. Finally, you click send.

Now comes the final part of your plan: nothing like giving a man something just sexy enough to make him hard, and then accidentally ‘fall asleep’ before he can ask for more. In your dreams, babe! Maybe literally, if he falls asleep thinking about you. The thought gives you little butterflies. 

You plug in your phone, gulp down some water (for the WAP!), and let your face flop down onto your pillow.

You look forward to seeing what messages you have from Tetsurou tomorrow.


	2. Is Coffee Code for Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Kuroo meet irl for the first time... but Y/n wants to MEAT irl for the first time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all! sorry for the delay, like y/n, i am a College Student unfortunately. hope u guys enjoy, and there will be some M rated content next chapter, i promise ;) hold on tight!

Ah, morning. Light filtering gently through your blinds to cast a golden ladder across your comforter… the sound of birds chirping in the trees outside your window… cozy blankets wrapped tightly around you…

And the smell of your cat’s ass. In your face.

“Ugh, Whore, get off of meeeee,” you whine. Whore will not let anyone pick her up, pet her, or breathe on her while they’re awake, but she has a tendency to curl up on you, Mahnoor, and Maya as soon as you’re unconscious. 

Oh yeah, and also, your cat’s name is Whore. That’s a thing. Blame Maya.

Whore jumps off the bed and lands spryly on your rug, her tiny bell making a cute tinkling sound. After Mahnoor moved in and started leaving the door to the apartment ajar every time she came home, you all collectively decided Whore needed a collar. Additionally, it was Maya’s excellent idea to order the collar from a fetish Etsy shop, because in her words, “they won’t judge us at all for ordering a collar inscribed with ‘Whore’!”. So Whore now wears a cute pink lacy collar with a tiny bell, courtesy of the Etsy shop ‘DickedDownDelicates’.

As Whore tinkles out of your room, you suddenly remember the illicit activities of last night. You snatch your phone immediately, eager to see if Tetsurou responded to your ~sexy snapchat~ the way you hoped he would. You open snapchat to see a red square by Tetsurou’s name… which, not gonna lie, makes your heart jump a little. How racy would the snap be? Yours didn’t technically show anything, just a sexy little ‘leave the rest to your imagination’ pic of you in an oversized hoodie and thigh highs. You decide to swipe his name to the right, to see if he sent you any chats before his picture.

Tetsurou: omg y/n i-

Tetsurou: 🤤🤤🤤

Tetsurou: your hand is not invisible, please move it out from in between your legs.

5 minutes later -

Tetsurou: uh

Tetsurou: y/n

Tetsurou: i’m kind of…

Tetsurou: Tap to View  
⬛

Tetsurou: … a little help here?

Tetsurou: do i have to do everything myself?

3 minutes later -

Tetsurou: i literally cannot believe you fell asleep after sending a picture like that. i’m pretty sure that’s considered a war crime. i’m calling the geneva convention.

Tetsurou: ig i’m going to take care of this myself, but just know that i’ll be thinking of you the whole time ❤️

Omg. Omgomgomg. His chats are definitely implying that he sent you a dick pic… right? 

Ok. It’s not like you’re particularly excited by dick pics in general. In fact, they are, as your grandmother would say, a dime a dozen, and usually not very artfully constructed. However, something about Tetsurou makes you desperate to see…

Your thumb hovers over the big red square next to Tetsurou’s name. You carefully take deep breaths to expel some of the horny that has slowly taken over your body at this godly hour of 9 AM. And you click on the box.

It’s a picture taken using the back camera with the flash on, of Tetsurou’s markedly sizable boner through his dark red American Eagle boxers. His hand is gently grabbing the shaft, and his right leg is slightly hitched up, giving you a sexy view of his strong quad and hamstring muscles. Your eyes follow his adductor tendon from the bottom of his quad, up towards his groin, and finally your eyes rest on that imposing bulge, the shape tightly hugged by the fabric pulled around it. And, at the head of his dick, was that… precum? You feel suddenly like an art critic given a private viewing of some of an exquisite contemporary painting. In total, definitely enough to make your pussy throb with the force of a thousand vice grips. 

“Shhhh…” you call to your vagina as you pat it through your pajama bottoms. “Later. Later.” It is, as you have previously noted, only 9 AM. No time to be horny. There is breakfast to be had and college classes to take.

But first, you definitely have to reply to Tetsurou. Obviously, though, not looking like you’ve just rolled out of bed. Which you have.

You throw your bra on and quickly rush to your closet, pulling out a gray wrap shirt that adroitly hugs your breasts. You take your hair out of the messy bun you slept in (no, not a fanfic-style cute messy bun, but an actual messy bun where half your hair is falling out and dropping behind your head, making you look like Martha Washington) and run a brush through it quickly, trying to get it to fall in cute ‘omg I didn’t even try’ waves. Finally, you slap come concealer onto the worst of your pimples (weren’t these supposed to go away in high school? goddamn) and do the bare minimum mascara and chapstick, then position yourself cutely (or so you hope) in front of the golden light still trickling in through your window. Breathe.

You roll your shoulders back, pull some hair in front of your ears, and try to hold your phone at a flattering but not-too-obviously-intentional angle. Snap.

‘aaah oops, i must have fallen asleep on accident… sorry i caused you so much trouble ;)’

Aaaaand…. Send. Hehe.

You’re finished getting dressed and are eating your usual breakfast of one (1) Capri Sun, and the last dregs of whatever cereal you bought on your most recent shopping trip. In this case, it’s extremely stale Cinnamon Toast Crunch because by ‘most recent shopping trip’ you’re referring to the one you took four weeks ago. You’re not sure how anyone survives in your apartment. Your phone buzzing on the table beside you distracts you from your sad, sad introspection.

Tetsurou: you are not forgiven.

Tetsurou: i demand recompense.

Y/n: recompense? wtf is this, the SAT?

Tetsurou: sorry that my vocabulary is simply superior

Tetsurou: anyway, yeah, i want recompense

Y/n: ok what did u have in mind mr. college board

Sex. Please say rough, kinky, hot, steamy sex. Please tell me you want to rail me into next semester and suck on my clit until it pops off.

Tetsurou: firstly, i don’t follow your weird corporate american jokes, i never actually took the SAT

Tetsurou: secondly, maybe… coffee?

Fuck. Maybe coffee is code for sex.

Y/n: is coffee code for sex

Tetsurou: why, do you want it to be?

Yeah.

Y/n: no u wish

Y/n: anyway yeah coffee sounds nice

You and Tetsurou proceed to make coffee plans for Friday, which is two days away. You get the feeling that your vibrator is going to get a significant amount of wear and tear before then. 

~

Are you prepared? No. Did you have two days to prepare? Yes, but you spent most of them looking at the pictures Kuroo let you save in Snapchat.

Do I look like a slut? No wait. Should I show more boobs? Wait wait, what if he’s an ass guy? How have I not asked him if he’s a tits or ass guy yet? You and Tetsurou have been talking pretty much non-stop over the course of these past couple of days (much to the chagrin of your unfinished homework). You have both pretty much determined that you want to become friends with benefits, but seeing as how neither of you have really successfully done that before, you agree it might be best to hang out a couple times before, y’know, gettin’ it on. 

So here you are, freezing your ass off on a bench outside the Daily Grind, the super-quirky coffee shop on campus closest to your apartment. It may be a cold-ass day for September, but everyone knows the first rule of first dates: Titties. Out. And on top of that (well, actually, below that) you’re wearing jeans that make your ass look nice. So in the end, who cares if he’s an ass or tits guy? You’re serving both, godammit.

Deep down, though, you’re kind of nervous. What if you look worse in pictures? What if HE looks worse in pictures? Or what if he’s a catfish? Nah, he’s too funny to be a catfish. You have a bad history of lowering your physical standards for men who are funny anyway. All it takes is for a man to make you laugh once, and then-

“Hey,” a man’s voice murmurs next to your ear. An uncomfortable shiver at the brush of his breath against your ear and neck runs down your spine as your shoulders jerk back and your back jolts up straight… causing you to ram your head backward into the face of the man behind you.

“Fuck!” you both shout at once. You whirl around to look at your victim, and see Tetsurou’s Tinder profile crouching behind you, clutching his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Well, it’s not Tetsurou’s Tinder profile, it’s obviously Tetsurou. But he looks exactly like his pictures.

“Ohhh my god I am so sorry,” you find yourself saying as you hold your hands out toward him, not sure what kind of help you’re offering but wanting to help nonetheless. God, could this be more cliché? What’s gonna happen next, he leaves his slipper behind at the coffee shop?

“Actually, I’ll take the L on this one, I’m not sure what outcome I was hoping for when I decided to whisper in the ear of a girl sitting alone outside. At least I know you can protect yourself with that hard skull of yours,” Tetsurou remarks, standing up while rubbing his forehead with a wince.

“I think you just think it’s hard because of the circumstances in which you were introduced, pretty sure my skull isn’t any firmer than the next guy’s.” You and Tetsurou stand a couple feet apart, just looking at each other for a second before his eyes widen.

“Oh, you are Y/n, aren’t you? Oh my god, wouldn’t it be hilarious if I had just whispered in some random girl’s ear? I mean you look like Y/n,” he says, glancing you up and down. “And you talk like Y/n. Not sure the thickness of your skull would be the logical topic of conversation right now. How about a, ‘Tetsurou, are you okay? I’m so sorry for concussing you on our first date’.”

You roll your eyes. “Yes, I’m Y/n. In the flesh. And bone, apparently. And I am sorry for ‘concussing’ you, but somehow I think you’ll survive. You wouldn’t if I was actually trying to hurt you, though, so watch yourself. As of now you are still a strange man to me.” Tetsurou salutes you with mock respect.

“Yes ma’am.” There’s a pause as you two take each other in. “Shall we?” he asks, holding out his right arm to you while gesturing toward the coffee shop with his left. You take it and walk inside with him.

It’s really hot in the coffee shop. You and Tetsurou have been sipping your drinks and talking for almost half an hour. About ten minutes in he took off the flannel he was wearing over his t-shirt and tied it around his waist. Now, every time he reaches for his drink and brings it to his lips, you watch the muscles gently flex in his arms, and take note of the way his fingers wrap almost all the way around the cup, and the way his throat moves as he- 

You realize that there’s an awkward silence. Tetsurou’s stopped talking and is looking at you expectantly.

“Um… yes?” you flounder.

“I asked what your favorite restaurant around here is. Are you distracted by something?” he asks, maybe a little too knowingly.

You blush and squirm in your seat a bit. “I… uh… I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a while, and I guess my body just has… certain… expectations… when I see you,” you manage to say.

“Oh?” he leans forward to rest his elbows on the table, and places his chin on top of his interlocked fingers. “Am I not meeting your expectations?”

“Uh… no… you’re meeting them... a little too well?” Your breath catches in your throat as you notice his eyes moving from yours down your neck, to your collarbones, and down into your cleavage. It almost feels like he’s staring through your shirt. “I-”

Tetsurou cuts you off by reaching one arm lazily across the small table to grasp the forearm you had resting next to your drink. “Oh, I get it,” he smirks. “You’re ridiculously turned on right now, aren’t you?”

Shocked, you glance around nervously at the other people in the coffee shop. Of course, they can’t hear Tetsurou’s low voice. Ordinarily you’re not one to get nervous, but for him to say things like that in public? He was right, though… you clench your thighs together almost involuntarily.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that,” he says immediately, lightly rubbing slow circles on the goosebumped skin of your arm. “And despite how warm it is in here, why is it that I can see your nipples stabbing through your shirt?” He clicks his tongue in disapproval, removing his hand from your arm. The skin where his fingers had been resting feels oddly cold, and electric. “Don’t be worried about the people around us hearing my voice, worry about them seeing those honest nipples of yours.”

You can feel your nipples straining against the thin fabric of your unlined bra and shirt, and at the same time you feel heat pooling simultaneously in your face and between your legs. You’re growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, and to exacerbate the issue Tetsurou crosses his arms across his chest and leans back in his chair, as if daring you to look at him. You do. You can’t help it.

Deliberately, Tetsurou stands up, and walks around to your side of the table while untying his flannel from around his waist. He holds his hand out to help you out of your chair.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he asks, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. You didn’t know people could have mischievous gleams in their eyes in real life.

“What a cliché,” you remark, but your pounding heart is starting to make you lose your cool. Tetsurou drapes his flannel around your shoulders as he steers you out the door.

“Cover up, won’t you? I want to be the only one who gets to admire that view.”

You gulp. Maybe coffee was code for sex.


End file.
